Who Knew?
by PhyscoDancer
Summary: Jenny and Vic Vector seem to develop feelings for each other. JennyxVicVector Rated K Only minor kissing.


**Author Notes: I blame my sister -.-**

**~Jenny's P.O.V~**

Ugh, here I go again. I walked through the Agency's doors and sat at my desk. Yeah, I was a secretary at the Protective Agency or whatever it was called. I hated my job so bad, but I can't quit. I went on my computer, continuing writing my fanfictions. Then some dude came my way, smiling. I knew him very well, I always went to his arcade but I never get a chance to talk to him.

**~Vic's P.O.V~**

Here I go in the Agency thing. Not bad I guess. I saw some girl at the desk, doing her computer. A secretary, I guess. She looked up, our eyes connected. Oh! Now I remember! She always comes in my arcade. I flashed a smile and turned away and walked. I still had a job to do.

**~Jenny's P.O.V~**

I kept staring at him in awe. "Jenny, get back to work!" My boss, Walker, shouted. I gave him a snarl and continued towards my computer. He's nice and all, but he takes this job too seriously. I was writing about my future husband, Captain Argon from StarCrusier X. I hope to meet him someday!

**~Vic's P.O.V~**

I set off to work as an agent. This better be important. I almost beat my highscore on Plane V.S Eye! Oh noes! Walker's coming! It's kinda weird I have my mind set on that secretary...Oh shoot! What was my mission again!?

**~Jenny's P.O.V~**

Must..keep writing! I need to finish this fanfiction so I can post it! I can't write if that dude is on my mind! "Might as well take a break" I said, jumping down from my chair. I went to see what my boss was doing. Ow! This person has to watch where their going!

**~Vic's P.O.V~**

Are you kidding me!? I forgot my mission and now I bump into someone along the way!? How can this day get any worse? I opened my eyes to see that secretary on the floor. Shoot, day just got worse. I helped pick her up. Our eyes met once again, until I turned my head away. "Whoa, sorry about that! Uh.." "Jenny, my name is Jenny." "Yeah! Sorry, Jenny I'm Vic Vector, but call me Vic." I said. "Hey, Vic Vector." She said. Well, I'm not good with the ladies anyways.

**~Jenny's P.O.V~**

Here I go again, acting all stubborn. Real smooth, Jenny. "Jenny!" . Walker came up to me. 'Your going to have to work with Vic here, his partner had a problem..' He said. Great, now I'm never going to finish my fanfiction. "Why can t Evelyn come like last time? Oh yeah, your dating her." Vic Vector said. I chuckled. My boss growled. "Just get to work!" He shouted, leaving the scene. "Smooth.. " I said, walking beside Vic Vector.

**~Vic's P.O.V~**

Hehe, I think I m getting somewhere with Jen maybe something even more! Nah, the only thing I love is video games. I continued to walk with her. It was a perfect day, so I decided to buy a shake or two. I mean come on, a shake wouldn't hurt on just one mission. "So Jenny, like your drink?" I said, trying to sound impressive. She poured it on my head, and dripped onto my agent clothes. Why are girls like that?

**~Jenny's P.O.V~**

Meh, he deserved it. I felt uncomfortable. He laughed. "Girls.. " I heard him whisper. "What do you write on your computer?" He asked me. "Just fanfictions I make" I replied. "Oh..about what?" He asked. "You ask a lot of questions...I write about Captain Argon, my future husband, why?" I said. "Just asking, I guess" He replied. We kept walking, until we saw an abandon house. "I guess Walker meant this place" Vector said, and we walked in.

**~Vic's P.O.V~**

The house was amazing. Why would there be trouble here? I shrugged and kept walking around. I tripped on this antique and fell towards the ground. Ow!!

**~Jenny's P.O.V~**

Huh? I saw Vic Vector on me. I blushed slightly. Our lips were near each other. "Jenny...you know about Captain Argon?" He told me. I nodded slowly. "Well....let me be that guy!" He said. I was confused, but I soon knew what he meant. Too late.

**~Vic's P.O.V~**

I leaned over her closer, and kissed her. Wow, that was hot! This was my first kiss so I had no idea if I was just kissing her or making out with her. I think we were making out, 'cause I was sticking my tongue in her mouth.

**~Jenny's P.O.V~**

I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! I knew this was going to happen! I do like him though..So I decided to do that "french kiss" with him too. "..Your Captain Argon allright!" I said.

**~Vic's P.O.V~**

We laughed. "We might be fired you know if we don't hurry.." Jenny stated. "I wouldn't mind being a janitor as long as I am with you!" I said. "Heh, and I wouldn't mind getting fired anyways...Bet he's still with Evelyn?....Vic?" She replied. "Big time." I said, and laughed. I gave her one more kiss before we got to work. Vic, you are the man!

**Author Notes: This was AWESOME!**


End file.
